fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LynxSanchi
Welcome Hi, welcome to the LynxSanchi! Thanks for your edit to the Lynx Kaze Sanchi page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 23:01, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Since you're new here, I might as well tell you that you need at least 50 edits and be here for at least a week to make any kind of Slayer. Furthermore, your first character can't be a Slayer; also, you would have to ask Per if you want to make a Slayer of any kind. Read the rules in the welcoming message and welcome to the wikia. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:01, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Your "article", "Acid Phoenix Slayer" was deleted. You require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission before you can make/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Please read the rules. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:38, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Once again, your "article", "Acid Phoenix Slayer" was deleted. You require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission before you can make/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Please read the rules. This is your first warning. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:42, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey there friend I see you're having a bit of trouble with keeping your articles up; alas, that is because they are in violation of the rules, so I cannot sympathize with you, but I would like to help you out in any case. I am not an admin or anything, but I am fairly accustomed to how the wiki works and functions, so if you have any questions, concerns, or just need help, feel free to give me a holler on my talk page! Aaniimee (talk) 03:25, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Your article, "Emerald Phoenix Fire Magic" was deleted. You require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission before you can make/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic - before you ask, it is a Lost Magic as you classified it as such. Please read the rules. This is your second warning. Additionally, don't make Slayer-like magics- just make the Slayer Magic, which you can after the conditions have been met. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:32, June 28, 2016 (UTC)